User talk:ImperfectXIII
__TOC__ Character info This is just a suggestion, but maybe the character templates on the MLP Wiki should have likes and dislikes. Just a thought. ZanyDragon (talk) 13:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean by that?-- ::I imagine he means a character's general likes and dislikes (e.g., Pinkie Pie likes parties and sweets but dislikes broken Pinkie Promises, etc.), in which case such a thing would be vague, subject to abuse/misuse, and would just clutter the infobox. 22:34, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::If that is what he meant, then yeah, agreed.-- ZanyDragon Can someone help me expand on the new Starlight Glimmer page? ZanyDragon (talk) 21:35, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I got your message. My apologies. ZanyDragon (talk) 12:23, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Wubcake Hello, I'm Wubcake, I was wondering if you could edit my page? Its really outdated haha! Maybe you can remove some of the older stuff and put some of my newer content I've done? Can you remove all instances of "Jennabun" that are on my page too, as we are no longer friends/associates anymore? Thanks so much! Wubcake (talk) 16:33, May 28, 2016 (UTC)Wubcake :Certainly, when I get a chance. 16:35, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi you seem cool! NO!!!!! Why did you block me on the Star wikia?!!! I only worked there for a while! You shouldn't have done this! You're right! I don't know what I was doing, but I do know you can't do this! If I'm blocked, I can't add captions to the galleries, nor can I make any corrections to the scripts! You can't do this to me! Fear Not! (talk) 15:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Your behavior toward me has become tantamount to harassment -- chasing me across multiple Wikis to throw your tantrums, spreading false and slanderous information about me to other Wiki users, etc. If you don't stop, I will be forced to contact Wikia Support and request a global block on your account. 15:51, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Descriptive names I'm sure I know what you mean by descriptive names. But just in case...could you clarify? ZanyDragon (talk) 15:58, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :File names should either describe what is depicted in the image or be the name of the original DeviantArt source, preferably with the artist's name included. 16:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you so much. ZanyDragon (talk) 17:36, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I got your message. I figured out what you mean. ZanyDragon (talk) 22:52, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Create Fan Fiction So how do you create fan fiction of your own? ZanyDragon (talk) 02:50, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Would you suggest making a fanfic on Fimfiction or Fanfiction? InterGalaxtic03 (talk) 18:57, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Whichever you choose ultimately doesn't matter. But since FIMFiction is catered specifically to MLP-related stories, it has a higher chance of being read than on Fanfiction.net, which allows submitted stories on ANY subject. 19:08, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you InterGalaxtic03 (talk) 09:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Questions II Hello again and thanks for the rapid response. I added and changed what you suggested me. According to me, the articles "Stuntmare" & "Dark Rose" are finished. Roger sent me the picture he used in his profile at FIM Fiction. In theory, his profile data is finished too... I have new questions. With that I think I'll be fine writing new articles: (hopefully) 1) Does the stories featured on each author's "spotlight" section have to be put/wrote/showed only in there, or can I write another independent full article alongside with that? For example "Longest Night", Roger's main story. It hasn't been shared yet, but he'll send me the data I need for the article once his comics are published next Autumn. 2) While I was adding pictures some days ago, the fanfic's charts colors were changed. Is there a way (or color code) to undo such error? I'm going to write a new article next week, but until then, I'd like to prepare myself to do it right at the first try. Thanks again! Mahogany27 (talk) 16:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ''' #A separate article can be created as long as it's detailed enough. #I recommend sticking with the infobox's standard header color for the sake of page consistency. : 16:55, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, Thanks for the feedback and sorry for my very slow reply. I'll try to be more careful and I'll study the examples you sent me for linking. I still have to do some stuff, but once that's over, I'm done. Have a good day ! -Mahogany please delete the page about me Hiya, a page about me was made a very long time ago at http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/MrMattimation and I would like it deleted. Thank you. -MrMattimation :Done. 02:44, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Turnabout Storm Hi, You reverted my change on Turnabout Storm, changing it by order of release date. However, the section doesn't imply it's by release date and, should someone want to watch the whole series, they are more likely to watch them in the order listed. It's also listed in the Twilight-Phoenix order above. If you want to keep it in release order, I'd suggest either making it 3a and 3b or add "intended to be watched before 3-Phoenix" after Twilight. Thanks. Melds2 (talk) 22:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: OC page I'm so confused. My PC has to be notable before I can upload an entry about her? I'm still new to this site and have no idea what I'm doing. :I recommend looking over the Wiki's guidelines page, especially the section about "narrative fan labor". 01:45, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Amazingcocoguy923 Hello? I would just like to say sorry for what I did on my page yesterday, but it wasn't worth deleting! I spent ages on that but if you recover my page, I'd kindly delete the things I did wrong on it, OK? Amazingcocoguy923 (talk) 05:53, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Discofurby '''Why did you edit away my edits? It seemed kind of rude as I was adding proper information. And also my autocorrect doesn't let me spell "realise" with a "z".Discofurby (talk) 05:52, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Giulia e Alessia Dash Hello ImperfectXIII, We are new here and we wanted know if this is the original My Little Pony Fanon Wiki. Giulia and Alessia Why our page "Brandon" is cancelled?? :\ :Your page was mostly non-English text, and this Wiki doesn't allow pages for non-notable OC ponies. I recommend using the Bronies Wiki for your OCs instead. 19:43, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Ok thanks. Tigerlover12 Thank you so much for helping edit my page! :3 :No problem. 15:13, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Derpy derpy 's history needs to worded better :Maybe. But it'd be better handled by someone with a firmer grasp on proper English grammar and spelling. 21:14, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it's me, Wannur Can you give me an archive of the Aurora Aura page? I'm at MLP wiki Discord right now, and I want to see if Aurora Aura was overpowered or not. Atyleana 74 (talk) 12:16, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :https://pastebin.com/fzdv9Q6g 13:45, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Seriously? I have really been making an effort to not spam. Any death-related comments I have made have been relevant to a discussion started by someone else, and remember some users here are new and will not have read the old ones. And I wasn't pushing a headcanon on him, I was telling him he's free to choose his own if he wanted. There's quite a difference, I was explaining to him the freedom of headcanons. And saying it on his page coz he hadn't seen any of my comments before. But... my way forward is clearer than ever now. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:06, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :If that's the case, why then do your comments on Sombra, Chrysalis, headcanons, etc. all relate to the exact same thing? 05:22, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Contributing something useful to the conversation, and some newcomers haven't read some of the older comments. We have to remember to take that into account. ::Still, I can accept the spam thing, but the bit about trying to force my headcanons on another user was a false accusation. I was telling him he could come up with one of his own to counter any part of the show that upsets him, in part to let him know I wasn't trying to belittle his opinion with my differing opinion on the matter. I briefly mentioned I came up with one for Chrysalis as an example, I never said "You have to see her as dead because my headcanon says so". ::Just fyi I've been feeling really down today, even before the confirmation of Sombra's return and subsequent block. Even when it expires I might not return to the wiki this time. KillRoy231 (talk) 06:12, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::And there is a chance you may not hear from me again. KillRoy231 (talk) 06:13, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Your block is only for a week -- shorter if I change my mind. Stop being so dramatic. 13:42, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::I apologize, I was a little too dramatic there. No argument. And, I also admit I might have said stuff in the Comments too much, because I get impatient and anxious sometimes, and when big stuff is coming up, people will speculate. Doesn't mean I should go overboard with the comments but sometimes I can't help it. ::::But, I would like to point out one more thing: It's not spam if you're posting it on someone's talkpage, if a.) They haven't heard it before (as many new users haven't), b.) You only say it once, and c.) It's relevant to something they said. All of which were the case here. (A certain other user, on the other hand, spammed "King Sombra is still alive" on talkpage conversations between me and other users) Talkpage conversations between two users aren't any other users' business unless a.) Something is being spammed there, b.) Any user is being harrassed in any way, or c.) The third party is interested to join in on the conversation. KillRoy231 (talk) 21:24, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::That's just an excuse (and a poor one, at that). Like I said on your talk page, if your comment is removed from the comments section, that's not an invitation to repost said comment on another user's talk page, regardless if they "haven't heard it before". The original comment was deleted for a reason. 21:35, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello there, ImperfectXIII I noticed that you have marked the fan page about "BigHunTraps" for deletion. Your reasons were: "Poor page orientation; haphazardly added videos." I failed to see what you meant by this, as I did not find any particular problems with the page. Not every page should be the exact same, everypony is different, unless you follow Starlight Glimmer's S5 policy. I tried my best to re-create the page nicer and more in order, and I hope we can come to an understanding. If you would like to let me know further things you find problematic about the fan page, please let me know! Thank you DerionIjasz (talk) 08:20, August 23, 2017 (UTC) - DerionIjasz About what has just happened on the MLP wiki The only problem I could see in my final edit is that it shortened the list. I would like to know the HUGE problem that is so bad that fixing it justifies errors of fact, yet not so big as to need immediate action. Please reply on my MLP wiki talk page. Opdagon (talk) 07:59, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :You're not entitled to an explanation. You were edit warring. ''Again. It's as simple as that. And leaving me the same message on multiple Wikis does nothing to help you. Please wait out the duration of your block. Thank you. 08:53, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :I acknowledge that I was edit warring, and wikipedia (alongside all other wikis I have encountered) won't refute fact corrections without explaining how that fact correction is unneeded. Opdagon (talk) 09:08, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::"Fact correction" or not, the MLP Wiki is not Wikipedia, nor is it any of the other Wikis you've been to. Regardless of what you were trying to "correct", you were still engaging in edit warring after being warned not to. And since you're in full acknowledgement of that fact, I see no reason to shorten or lift your current block. 13:47, October 29, 2017 (UTC) A question (MLP Wiki) first of all: ''I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE REASON I WAS BANNED!!! My question is: why are you keeping that entry on the Flash bee list. It adds little to the section, but lies about real world things that have never ''been said to be like thelie says. Please answer. Opdagon (talk) 14:24, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Because it's not incorrect. I'm not discussing the minutiae of article content during your block. After your block has expired, you can bring it up again in the '''comments' if you'd like. 14:30, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :This shows that it is incorrect. Opdagon (talk) 15:46, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Nothing on that page disproves the MLP Wiki article's content. Again, I'm not discussing this during your block. Please drop the matter until after your block has expired, or you will be blocked from THIS Wiki for harassment. (Also, your periodic notifications on the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki are unnecessary and further indicative of harassment.) 15:55, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::The page mentions worker bees, but the MLP wiki page says that they do not exist. Opdagon (talk) 16:13, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Past Sins Why you would delete Past Sins? i didn't vandlize it, TheDerpyDanTheory did itPoke82 (talk) 19:09, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't delete it permanently. I deleted it and then immediately restored it so its recent edit history would be removed from . And TheDerpyDanTheory's vandalizing has all been reverted. 19:12, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Dance Magic photos Hey took a great shot of SunShim’s bracelets. If you wanna see my new bracelet photos I won’t bother editing.Sonic.ranger4000 10:50, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Why have you blocked me? I have not broken any rules, as they are set out on the policy pages. Opdagon (talk) 15:47, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :You were blocked for continuing to edit war, pushing for an edit change that no one agreed upon and was in fact reverted to two other users, and (while we're on the subject) citing Wiki policy that does not exist. Your edits are not covered by the Wiki's policies. :I've tried being as courteous as possible, but you continue to show no interest in heeding my or anyone else's warnings. 15:55, November 22, 2017 (UTC)